Talk:Primary profession guide
Discussion Meh. Primary profession guide mostly useless. Even for newbies! What would be much more useful is a primary/secondary profession guide. Kind of like what's linked off the main profession pages, but expanded and centralized. Evan The Cursed (Talk) 12:11, 17 March 2006 (CST) :I have no comment to offer. I just cut and pasted it from Roleplaying_character_creation. See its talk page for more ppl debating about it. All I care about is removing it from the character creation guide, while others can debate the merit of it.-PanSola 12:46, 17 March 2006 (CST) ::Oh! I... never even noticed that page. Oops, my apologies. ^^ Evan The Cursed (Talk) 12:47, 17 March 2006 (CST) :::Put update tag on (maybe a bit careless). Anyway, if the 2 new professions change anything for the old professions, it should be noted here. Otherwise remove the tag. --Xeeron 23:15, 3 April 2006 (CDT) Since when does a warrior have trouble finding parties? They aren't as in demand as monks, but I see plenty of parties wanting a tank...anyone have an opinion? Turk Nagona 23:27, 19 July 2006 (CDT) :To me, Warriors are a common pick for unskilled and new players who like to show off their mighty sword to everybody around them. So, why would you pick one over a henchie? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 142.167.9.41 (talk • ) 10:37, 1 August 2006 (CDT). ::tanks get boring, i'm keeping mine because i can make money and i get a minipet sometime this week. but in general it's not any fun to play warrior anymore. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:36, 1 August 2006 (CDT) Update Updated the guide with accordance to Factions, could do better with someone who specializes with Ritualists and Assassins. --Rapta 14:58, 7 July 2006 (CDT) Ranger Height Advantage Really remarkable how much damage is gained through height advantage. The only problem is you need to be at least 2 stories higher or what ANET would consider a clear height advantage. At 1 story the critical hits didnt't change, I delt 46 damage. At 2 stories high, I delt 52 damage, about a 15% damage increase. At about 3 or 4 stories high I delt 61 damage. And at different height ranges critical hits reached different numbers, I got 51 at some height. If anyone would like to see where I was testing I would be glad to show them. But all of the areas and targets were in the Isle of the Nameless and they all had 60AL. (T/ ) 15:35, 17 October 2006 (CDT) Contradictory! So, an assassin's armor is one of its pros, but also one of its cons? someone fix this, please. Also, listted in A pros is: Few AoE attacks. I would think of that as a con. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 190.17.116.237 ( ) }. :Yeah, I don't know how the AoE thing got in there. The armor thing I'll leave, though, because it's saying you get better armor than casters, but it's still not quite up to par for a meleer --Gimmethegepgun 19:53, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Necro cons wording and Shadow Refuge issue "Death causes minions to become hostile to everything" sounds like minions are reborn to attack everything after THEY die. I suggest changing it to "Death of the master..." And speaking of Shadow Refuge... I believe it's far from "excellent self-healing skill". The problem with it is that it's really good for tanking but tanking is not an assassin's cup of tea. It's nice to get it in the beginning of the game but later it becomes next to useless. :That's a good reword, so I changed it. Shadow Refuge is debatable; although it is certainly more useful on a frontliner, there are not too many other Assassin skills that give unconditional healing with low energy cost. (T/ ) 05:08, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Availability Do we really need to mention which campaign each profession is from? Isn't that already addressed on the profession page? --JonTheMon 16:40, 16 June 2008 (UTC) : can't hurt, not very obtrusive... Roland Cyerni 16:41, 16 June 2008 (UTC)